Computing networks, systems, and/or components therein may be audited or inspected by one or more parties for various reasons. For example, a hardware manufacturer may audit a computing platform for quality assurance (QA) purposes, a software vendor may audit a computing network for software licensing purposes, or a business may perform an internal audit of computing infrastructure for asset management and/or budgetary concerns. When auditing such computing infrastructure, a significant amount of time, money, and/or other resources can be spent performing manual inspections, e.g., opening cabinets and scanning barcodes or reading labels.